Escaping Time
by WaterCharmer
Summary: Fred finally found the girl he wants to spend the rest of his life with. To bad he won't tell him a family.When she finally ends the relationship Fred realizes his mistake and fights to get her back. But will it be to late? read and review.
1. Chapter 1

Hey so here's the sequel, as yes there's a part one and I would suggest to read it. Hope you enjoy and that I don't get off track. If I do get off track don't be hesitant to tell me! Please read a review!

Chapter 1

Time. The enemy of the world. When you need it there's never enough and when you don't you have plenty. Ever wonder what you do with your time? I mean what you _really _do. Do you just take up space or do you do something to cause change? I want to do something with my time. I want to spend it together with somebody I love. I want to be happy. I also want this with one person. The one and only Hermione granger.

It's been four months since our first cup of coffee. Those four months were amazing. We celebrated New Years as an official couple. That night was classic. It was a windy night and we took a walk around the lake at the borrow. She had just found out that her friend got a boy friend. She seemed to be depressed by this for this some reason. When I asked she responded with a line that I'll never forget.

"I don't have thing" she said, in all seriousness.

I looked at her in shock. "You know you're a girl right?" I asked.

"I know that Fred! I mean a thing with somebody. It seems that everybody has a person. Even if it's not official, they at least have something. And yet they always seem to ask me for advice! Like I know what they should do. I mean they have a guy so obviously they know better then me! I wish I had a thing."

That was the night I ask her to be my girlfriend and to never say she wanted a thing. That just gave me the creeps. I also kissed her that night. It was earth shattering. The clock hit 12 and suddenly my head was moving with out me thinking. Her lips tasted like vanilla. It was perfect. I know from that kiss that she would be the one. The one I would want forever.

We also spent our first valentines together. Unbeknown to my family we were going out officially for 8 weeks. I had her over my apartment, surprised her with a candle lit dinner on my roof. I told her I loved her for the first time that night. Her response made me the happiest man in the world. "Well, took you long enough. I love you to Fred. It's about time too. Thought you'd never get it."

She started to become more relaxed about things. Not anything in particular just about small stuff. If she was a drop behind schedule, it was suddenly ok. If she didn't have to time to read a chapter of a new book she would just make it up at a later date. This made her calmer, as if a heavy weight was lifted off her shoulder. Her face shined brighter, her smile was bigger. Having a relationship really suited her. Having a relationship also suited me too. I found myself smiling for no reason. My ideas for new produces were come fast. I found my self happy. Not just regular happy but genuinely happy. It was a long time since I felt this. I was enjoying this feeling.

I knew that I would need to tell George and the family this soon. He was getting suspicion about my smiles and late lunches, until this time though I was going to enjoy my time with Hermione. Maybe I was just scared that everybody would say that she could have better then me, maybe it was me. Maybe I was scared that if I spoke about it out loud it would suddenly disappear. I'm not sure what held me back from telling my family but I know that I should hold out a little longer. What ever happened was going to happen. All I knew was that I was going to enjoy my time. Not think about the past or the future. I was going to enjoy my time now, with Hermione asleep in my lap and book in one hand. I was a happy man. That my friend is all I could ask for far. That feeling of happiness was what was keeping me going and was going to try to hold on to it for the rest of my life.

So how'd you all like. I know nothing really HAPPENED in this chapter but it was just to get you up to date on what was happening. Anyway I always like to put a little of myself in the stories so there is a part of me in this chapter. If anybody could figure out what part in the chapter really happened to me tonight I'll give them a shout out in the next chapter. Have fun! Hope you all enjoy. I have the next chapter written up so now all I need to do it type it. Hopefully I'll get it by the end of the week. Please review otherwise I don't know where you want the story to go!

watercharmer


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys! So I'm writing up this chapter and I'm hoping its better then the last b/c nobody seemed to review! So please read and review and really makes my day. Thanks so much. Hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2**

You ever look at a house and realize how much it shows of the person that lives inside? Like my flat, you could tell I live here. When you look up you see the stains on the ceiling from where my products went berserk. The furniture doesn't match since I got them all randomly not thinking they should be matching. Or the fact that I have no dishes in the sink because I'm lazy and use plastic plates.

You can also tell a person who their friends with. Are their friends' party animals or people that would rather just stay home with a group of friends? Are they nice to children or forgot what it's like to be a child? I hope people judge me by my friends because if they did they would judge me by Hermione Granger. She's the best girlfriend somebody could ask for and happens to be asleep in my lap with the most beautiful smile on her face.

This was how many of our nights were spent. We would eat out or I would try to make dinner, which meant we would still end up eating out. Then go for a walk or just back to one of our apartments. Sometimes she would fall asleep sometimes she wouldn't. Either way I loved our nights.

I took a glance over to the clock and realized the time, 12:45. Hermione would have to wake up soon. She was opening the shop early and George was coming by the morning. I slowly took the book of chest and touch her face. "Hermione" I whispered not wanting to wake her up.

"hmmm…lo' Fred" she mumbles in a sleepy voice. "I feel asleep?"

"Just a drop." I laughed.

"Can't I just go back to sleep?" she said putting her head back down.

"Sorry sweets but you got to wake up and go home. George is coming in the morning to pick up some new products."

You can see her face go from happy to sad. "What if we just tell them?" she asks with hope. The truth was that I wanted to tell everybody. I wanted to scream it out over the roof tops. But what if people point out that she could get better then me? It would be true and she would go, taking my happiness with her.

"Mione" I whisper, "just a bit longer. I promise"

"I know, just figured I would take a shot. Now that I have to go," she said slowly walking towards the door "kiss me." she said bluntly.

"Demanding are we?" I question with an eyebrow raised.

She gives out a laugh. "I can tell that it such a turn off." She walks over to me and rises to her toes. "Now as I asked, kiss me."

I slip my arms around her waist unconsciously. "How can I let such a good opportunity pass by?" I ask and I slowly lower my head. Her lips still taste like vanilla, her breathe like mint. I can't think of a moment better then this, just me and Mione in my apartment, kissing under the moonlight coming in from the shades. "I love you".

"I know Fred." And with that she apperates back to her apartment leaving me in the darkness with the lingering taste of vanilla on my lips.

So there it is chapter 2. I already started chapter and I have off tomorrow so I'll try to get that up ASAP. Hope you all enjoyed. Please, please, please review!! Hope to hear all your opinions soon.

watercharmer


	3. Chapter 3

Hey! So here's the next instalment! Hope you all enjoy. Please review!

Chapter 3

What was I doing? I thought to myself. I had this wonderful girl that I knew loved me and was still scared I could do something to drive her away. I took a deep breathe of the cool night air. I was on the porch that overlooked my shop looking up at the stars. They're so many so stars in the world. So many people how did you know that one person was meant for you. Was it a feeling? A sign? I knew I loved Hermione but how did I know that I wanted to be with her forever? I took another breathe of cool air and the scent of vanilla hit my lips. I turned around to see Hermione in my living room.

"I forgot my purse. You know I seem to seeing a lot of you outside lately. Wishing for anything in particular?"

"I don't know what I'm wishing for." I said still sitting my chair. The truth was I really didn't know what I wanted. I could remember four months back so when I wished on a star for somebody to complete then Hermione came into my life. Was she the one that answered my wish?

A pair of hands on my shoulders and then they began to snake their way down my arms. A whisper hit my ear. "Fred, I love you so much and you haven't been the same lately. I don't know what on your mind but I really hope you figure it out. Now go get some sleep."

I continued to sit in my seat after that message. She was right. I haven't been myself. I've been down on myself thinking that I wasn't good enough for anybody, thinking that Hermione was with me by mistake.

As I got up and walked over to my room I was still thinking about Hermione. My life changed since I've been her. Maybe she was the one. Maybe I just never noticed it yet.

While I put my head down on my pillow I thought that I should do something about Hermione. What I should do I never figured out because by the time head my hit the pillow I was already dreaming.

I woke up to the blinding light of morning and shouting in the back round. "FRED! WHERE THE BLOODY HELL DID YOU PUT THOSE NEW PRODUCTS!"

Well, I though, George must be here. I could really care less though, with the pillow over my head I buried myself under blankets thinking I had won against the morning. My victory was rudely ripped of my head, "FRED, THE NEW BUYERS ARE COMING IN 15 MINUTES GET THE HELL UP AND GET THE PRODUCTS!" he stormed back out from my room and left me with the pounding still in my ears.

Why was it that mornings were so hard? I mean it's a brand new day with new possibilities and yet I never wanted to get out of bed. Why would I rather just want to stay in bed and worry about the problems of yesterday?

My apartment was really interesting that morning. As I left my bed I stepped on my pillow George had taken off my head, and then moved on to burning my tounge with my morning coffee. The products George was looking for was buried under my coat that I had put somewhere yesterday. As I pushed the box into his arms and then went to change. I prayed the day went ok. We had buyers coming in to look at new produces and hopefully invest some money.

The shop was hectic like usual. Kids sending in order forms for products to mail to Hogwarts, calls coming in every 5 minutes. By the time lunch came around we had a new investor, 20 orders for Hogwarts and 10 people to call back. Leaving the store felt heaven. I grabbed my coat and walked over to the dinner down the road. Hermione was already at our table waiting.

She was always dependable to be on time. That's one of the reasons why I loved her so much. I know that no matter what I do I could always depend on Hermione. The one thing that I could also depend on is being caught. Whether it's in Hogwarts or home nothing can be kept secret for too long in the Weasley. And of course knowing this I would keep an eye out but it's only so far I could go. Like when I saw Ginny and Harry walk through the door I knew my luck was up. I just didn't know how unlucky I was going to get.

ok so there it is. I know this story isn't as deep as the others but when I wrote that I had some serious thoughts. Anyway I hope you like please review!!

watercharmer


	4. Chapter 4

Ok so I noticed something again….I have like 190 hits and only 4 reviews….that could only mean one thing…REVIEW!!! Please its killing me!! lol anyway thanks for the people that did review and spread the word on the story and my other. So here ya go…

Chapter 4

The second I saw them walk there the door my heart started pounded. Do I tell them she's my girlfriend? Do I just pretend I don't see them?

"Hi guys", Ginny said.

Nope, can't pretend I know them. So I guess that would go on to my next plan.

"Hi mate, Hermione was just helping me with some business stuff. You want to join us?"

Now I know at some point I could be pretty stupid, but I think this tops them all. I mean maybe it's up there with the firecracker in the antique toilet…nope I'm pretty sure this beat that. I looked over to Hermione and was shot with a death glare. I was pretty sure what I just did was stupid but I thought she would understand. No, I'm guessing I just crossed over a line. Not really sure what line but there was definitely a line.

"Oh please join Fred," Hermione started. Wait join me? What about her? "I mean I was just leaving."

"Hermione-"I started.

"No, don't even start. You know what lets talk business why don't we? I know your business plan now. I can't say I understand but I can say this. I don't like your plan; you need to work on it. When you do figure it out I'll be glad to know." She walked passed Harry and Ginny and out the door.

"Wow, Hermione gets really into business." Harry stated.

"You could say that" I answered as I quickly stood up. "I'm sorry but I should really run after her. I don't want her leaving angry." The walk to the door seems like the longest walk I ever took, I was quite sure that by the time I went outside she wouldn't be there.

To my luck when I got outside and she was still there running down the street. "Hermione!!" she turned around and gave me a glare I though mum could only give.

"What do you want" she said more as a statement then a question.

"Hermione, please I beg you. Just a little bit longer." I begged, I can honestly say that this was my first time begging to keep a girl. But I needed to, Hermione completed my life and I couldn't just give that up in a second.

"Fred, you don't think I want to tell people. You don't think that I want to jump you ever time we're on the couch together or want to dancing with you just so I see your body move!" now I know that people were starting to look now and I also knew that I would regret this next comment but it came out before I could filter it to my brain.

"You could dance?" Hermione's lips got into a straighter line then I ever seen McGonagall's go, even when I almost blew up school.

"Why must everybody think I'm so innocent!! Yes I can dance, I can dance dame well!! But would anybody know that?? No! And why?? Because everybody refused to see me as a single young woman and not their little sister!! What, you need me to put on a tub top and mini skirt for you guys to realize I'm a woman and the little girl I was back then, who loved her books more then the world itself"

"Hermione please-"

"What's the matter? Didn't expect such rage? Well you know what! I'm tired of this! Are you willing to tell people about us or not?!"

"Hermione, please don't make me say-"

"No?" she answered for me. I could only look at her face, begging her to understand. "Well then I' sorry Fred. But I need somebody who understands what they want in life. I need somebody who would be proud to tell people I'm their girlfriend. And if you can't do that-" she had to stop for a few seconds to catch her breathe. She wiped away some tears. "Then I'm afraid I can't be with you."

She walked away into the crowd. All I could do was stand there. Looking at her leave. Just like that the best thing in my life gone. I just continued to stand there looking at her hair sway and she ran down the block.

I didn't even notice my sister and her husband looking out the window. Going back into the crowd would mean question I wouldn't be able to answer, not now anyways. I saw Ginny starting to leave, probably to come out to me. I started to walk away. She and Harry didn't try to come after me.

"That didn't exactly look like business." Harry said as I walked away.

"No, I just hope he knows what he doing" Ginny said as they took each other hand and walked back into their food. "I just really hope he knows he's doing."

Hi everybody. Sorry for the delay but I had writing block until tonight at 12:30 when I started to talk to my friend. Anyway just thought I'd say thanks for reading. Please review.

Oh by the way, the fire cracker in the antique toilet true story, my cousin really did that….lol!

watercharmer


	5. Chapter 5

Hey guys sorry for the wait, had some stuff for school to do before holiday vacation. Please review!!! It's so sad!!!! and I know I'm changing views in this chapter but I think I'm going to put Hermione's view on stuff a little more often. Tell me how you like it, if you all hate it I won't do it again. Enjoy the chapter ( I hope)…

**Chapter 5**

The bells chimed as the door to Hermione's book shop opened. Hermione looked up in a daze and saw a twenty-something man walk in with a little girl. Vaguely thinking of how she had seen that man in the store three times this week she went back to doing her work behind the counter. Another ring caught her attention but when she went to look at the door her view was blocked by little girl waving her hand.

"Excuse me" the little girl said in a low voice, "I nee-"the girls' words were stopped by a stutter. She took a deep breathe and tried again. "I nee-…." For a second Hermione thought she was going to just give up but the girl was persistent. When she tried for the third time she seemed to force them out so fast that Hermione had to take a second to replay them.

"Ineedhelptofindabook"

Hermione took pity and the girl and came out from behind the counter. She was nervous to ask her any more questions in case she stuttered but walked over to the girl.

"What type of book to do need?"

The girl, according to Hermione, gave a desperate look over to her father for help but he just shook his head. With one last look at her father the girl looked her Hermione in the eyes and said slowly.

"I want" the girl stopped for a second to take a breathe "a book about fairies." The looked please with herself and looked towards her father, who smiled.

"Well, since you asked so nicely I'll show you myself" she walked the girl over to the shelf. The girl took off looking at all the books and left Hermione standing in the aisle. As he walked back to the counter the man stopped her.

"I just wanted to thank you for having patients with her." He put his hand out to be shaken.

"Just doing my job, she has real determination. You must be very proud"

"I am, she's doing wonderfully. In fact she never asks for help in stores she always gets me to do it or just waits. You're the first person she went up to willingly."

"That's a great compliment thank you. Do you need help with anything?

"Well, now that you ask" he said pulling out a piece of paper, "I need to find this book." He wrote something down on the paper and handed to Hermione.

Hermione looked down on the paper and laughed.  
"If I can see this correctly, which I assume I can, this isn't a book. It's a telephone number"

"Really?? Well anyway now that you have it. Will you like to come to dinner with me one night?"

Hermione looked at him then his daughter. "But… isn't she your…."

"Daughter?" the man filled in her question. "No, she's my niece."

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I just assumed…."Hermione feel into a silence

"Please don't be, happens all the time. And Melanie" he said pointing to his niece, "Does make people assume that. Now that we have the figured out, I would love to take you out to dinner."

"I'm not really sure I'm ready for that. I mean I just got over something"

"Well, may I ask how long ago?"

"About a month" Hermione said looking at him strangely.

"Well then I say that's a month to long with a date for such a pretty like you"

Hermione looked around for a quick way to escape and saw none. The man saw her hesitance. "You could just give that number a call when you feel ready. Ask for Scott"

He called over his niece and she came running over with a book. He handed to Hermione and paid, keeping his hand in contact a few seconds longer then necessary when Hermione gave him back his change.

As she watched him leave the shop Hermione had to rest on her head on the counter.

"What do I do?" she asked herself. Half expecting an answer she looked up and out the window just in time to see a certain red head walk past her shop widow quickly turning his head.

Ok so how you like?? I'm working in chapter 6 as we speak I' just don't want to put the two chapter together I like to do my story in scenes. Anyway please review!!! Tell me how you like it!! Thanks a bunch!

watercharmer


	6. Chapter 6

Hey everybody!! Sorry that took so long. It's getting to the end of the year and I had some projects and reports I needed to finish up before I graduate. Anyway with out stalling any longer on with the story!!

**Chapter 6**

Why does it seem that when you try to forget about somebody there always there, right in your face? You can forget you had a business meeting or appointment with a doctor but no you can't forget about a person you actually _want_ to forget. No matter how hard you try you could just never seem to get them out of your head.

And it doesn't help that I need to pass by her store everyday to get to mine. I looked into the window hoping to see her work, her face filled with concentration, her tongue twisting between her teeth. But no, I looked into the store and saw her talking to a customer and not just any customer, a _male_ customer. I mean not that I'm jealous or anything. I could get any girl I wanted. I just haven't been looking. With coming up with new products there was just no time in life for a girl. Let alone one that take up every waking thought in my day. Ya, I'm better off with out a girlfriend.

They must be talking about business because he just handed her a business card. It must be a business card. Then why does she look so shock?? Oh look, the mans coming out of the store. Wow Hermione looks stressed; I haven't seen her that stressed since…well since we were together.

She lifted her face from her palms and looked out the window. Shit, she saw me. I had to stare, right!? Now she knows I was looking. Dame it! I said walked away, getting a few stares from strangers. Work will get her off my mind. That will help; I'll just concentrate on my work.

Walking in to the shop, I should have known it wasn't going to help get my mind off of Hermione. The shop was crowded with teenage girls. Shoot, must be a weekend off from Hogwarts. Ever since they started give weekends of for mental health before OWL's and NEWT's this is one of the first places they go.

"Excuse me!! Mister!!!" a girl said as soon as I got behind the counter.

"Yes" I said trying to be nice. It must have not worked.

"Well no reason to give me attitude!" she said with a neck movement that would have surely given me whiplash. "I just wanted to know if you go get that bottle of love potion from the top shelf for me. Jeeze…I'll get one of the boys to do it…"

"Scaring away customers again??" a voice said from behind me.

"Would you stop sneaking up on me like that, George? Jeeze they should make you wear a bell."

"Cranky, cranky….now I wonder what could cause this, maybe a certain girl you refuse to tell me about??" he said winking an eye.

"Shut up"

"You know what you need??" he said as if he could solve all my problems. "A day off"

"Sorry to burst your bubble bro, but a day off isn't going to do me crap"

"Come on it can't hurt. And plus you haven't taken one in forever. If you don't take it now I'll just fire you for the day"

"You can't fire me. I own half the business" I pointed out

"Just take the bloody day off!!! Your start to get me depressed"

"Fine, I'll take tomorrow off" I said giving in.

George looked happy. Maybe he knows more about people then I give him credit for. Maybe he really does know some stuff. And just when I start to think he might be the smarter one, he goes and proves me wrong…

"I know this great muggle place. They have this whole rope course where you can climb these logs and stuff that are all in the air. It's kind of like flying but you're strapped in so the muggle won't fall and die."

"Oh how pleasant"

"I'm serious. Just go, you'll see it'll relax you. It's-"

"Ok ok I'll go! Just shut up before you wet yourself"

"On second thought," he said starting to walk into the backroom "maybe they shouldn't strap you in"

"Oh I'm not that bad" I said more to myself then to him.

"Yes you are" said the girl who asked about the love potion. I gave her glare and she walked down an aisle.

This is going to be one slow day.

Hermione sat down to have dinner in her apartment and looked at the business card she held in her hand.

Why am I so nervous? Just call! I mean it's normal to feel nervous I just never got nervous with Fred because I knew him from before. Oh stop with Fred!!! Just call!!!!

She picked up the phone and dialed.

"Hello??" said a little voice

"Hello can I please speak to Scott?"

"Uh hu, Uncle Sc-…Uncle Sc-c-….SOMEBODY ELSE JUST GET THE PHONE!!!" Her voice was so loud that I needed to move the ear piece away from my head. With in a second a voice was on the phone that sounded familiar.

"Hello?? Scott speaking" the voice sounded as if it just woke up.

"oh I'm sorry, it's Hermione. I could call back if-"

"Oh! No, you couldn't have picked a better time."

"Really, the house sounded a little hectic"

"wha-? Oh Melanie, oh no she's fine she just hasn't really mastered her stutter over the phone yet, gets her a little frustrated. So, you decided to call??"

"Melanie lives with you?" I said surprised

"Ya, he parents, and my sister, died when she was three."

"Oh" I said slowly, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to pry. I was just-"

"It's fine really. I get questioned about it all the time. So you decided to call??" he repeated

"Yes I decided to call"

"Great because I have great day planned! You want to get together tomorrow afternoon?"

"You already planned a day??" I said a little nervous

"Ya knew you'd call" he said. I could tell he was smiling

"You knew? Should I be little nervous by this?"

"No, I just knew you would after you saw that red head outside. Old boyfriend?"

"You could say that."

"Well either way you called me. So….you in for tomorrow? Can you get off from the shop?

I had to think. I could both work all day and try not to think about Fred or go out and do something to actually get my mind off of Fred. On the other hand was I really ready for this. I still had mind in my head of Fred and of the last time we saw each other. I saw his face everywhere. I couldn't just be like this, I needed to do something.

"Ya, I'm good for tomorrow." I said.

"Great I'll pick you up at noon." I could hear he was smiling.

As I hung up the phone I realized that he was a lot more excited then I was. And I couldn't help the feeling that his, probably, well planed date wouldn't be better then a night on the couch with Fred.

Hey hey everybody hope you like the chapter. Please review. I would really love it to hear comments and ideas from you b/c I'm starting to run out and I might have to end it in a chapter or two. So please review I would really love it!!!

watercharmer


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys!!! Hope you like the way the stories going. I have the chapter all planed out in my head so it's just a matter of getting it down on paper, but now that school is almost over I should have more time. Soya….here's the next chapter

**Ch. 7**

You ever wonder why somebody does something they really don't to? I mean I understand people giving you pressure but what about giving yourself the pressure. What do you do when it's yourself who pushed you to do something you don't want to? Can you blame yourself? Who cane you really be mad at?

Well here I am 20 meet in the air being help up by a wire cord. I mean it probably is safer then flying where nothing is going you up but the fact that nothing is under me right now is really freaking me out. You know what the worst part is? I can't even blame George; I can only blame myself for this.

My hand slips of the rock wall I'm climbing as I think of Hermione. It wasn't pressure from other people that made me not want to shout it to the world. It was me.

Shaking my head I climb higher trying to get her out of my head. I repeat what George told me as I was being strapped in.

"Just concentrate on the wall. Clear your mind. Clear your mind…don't think of Hermione….crap!! George this isn't working!!!"

George laughs at the course next to mine. "Then you're not doing it right. Clear your mind, think of the obstacles"

"That's a little hard when I'm now 30 feet in the air held on by a cord!" I retort.

"But you'll play a game with a crazy hard ball flying at you trying to crack your head open?" he laughs

I take another breathe and reach up for the nearest bolt. My hands are sweaty, my muscles are tired and I can thing about is that if I pull myself up any higher my arms are going to fall off body. The wall in my only challenge right now, the only thing I need to beat. Not some punk guy who was talking to Hermione yesterday. Who cares about that right? I have the rock wall was to finish. Half way up the wall and my body is already shaking. Adrenaline is pumping through my body, pushing me, making me complete the goal. Step by step, peg by peg, just think about the next step. I take a second to catch my breath and look around. I could see the world from up here. The beach looks nice some kids are playing some weird muggle sport with a plastic disc. I can see the horse stables where some girl just fell off a horse, wow that's got to hurt.

Turning my head back to the wall I reach up for another peg. By now my hands are so sweaty I could barely get my grip. I let one of my hands go and wiped my palm on my short.

Almost at the top, I can see the bright red buzzer I need to press to be a champion of the wall. The next peg was even smaller and further away. I reached up and stretched my arms. My fingers graze the edge of the peg and I'm left hanging on with one hand. 'Just try it again' I tell myself. I reach up and this time I get a hold, when I'm secure enough I let my other hand go to reach up for a high handle.

Looking down for a second my hand slips. I can see the top of the wall falling out of view. The rope at my waist is pulled tight slowing down my decent. I try to keep my hands next to my body but out of instinct I reach out to grab hold of something. I grab hold of a peg and my body twists around. My head collides with something. My helmet strap breaks open and the helmet falls off. My head hits the wall again. The sky slowly fades from blue, to gray. Then suddenly the world goes black…

Noise, noise everywhere. People talking, rushing, crying. I try to open my eyes but I'm forced to close by the light to keep then closed. I can hear people rush in.

"George weasley, what was going through your mind when you told Fred to go that muggle death wish!!" a woman screamed.

"Mum, I believe there's no screaming in the room allowed."

"George!" the women gave a shout. "Go see if your sister and brothers are here."

The door opens and George left.

"Molly?" I heard my father call.

"Oh! It's horrible! I'll never understand what goes through those boys minds." I mum said.

"They'll learn on day." He said with a sigh. "The rest of the kids will be down in a minute. They went to see how Hermione is doing."

Ok now that woke me up. Did they just saw something about Hermione?

"Hermione?" I say in a raspy voice.

"Oh Fred!" my mother runs to my side and kisses my face. "You stupid, stupid boy. What is wrong with you two? Did I raise you do stunts like that?! They get that from you" she said pointing to dad.

"Did you say Hermione is in the hospital too?" I ask

"Hermione? Aren't you interested in why you're here?" my mum asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Ok then fine. Why am I here?" I ask trying to be patient

"Because you decided to climb a fake wall with pegs and then continued to fall off the wall and hit your head" my mum said as if it's a crazy idea.

"Oh, well that could have gone bad." I said in mock seriousness

"Could have?!" my mum screams while my dad is chuckling to himself. "And don't encourage him" she said to my father.

"Please mum, did you say Hermione is here?" I ask with all seriousness.

"Fred, she was in a riding accident. The doctors are still looking at her."

And just like that I got my world back into focus.

000000000

Ok so sorry to leave you with a cliffy. But I'm so tired. I have the next chapters in my head and now that I have more time I should be able to finish this before I leave for camp. And if it comes to June 20th and I'm not done stalk to so I'll finish it before the 28th. Hope you enjoy. Please review!!

p.s. and to **lotrfreek** ….he does kind of remind me of wes...hehe got to love those red heads….

watercharmer


	8. Chapter 8

Ok so first off, I know I've been terrible with keeping up the story but this will be the last chapter so after this I will be done! And second off if I do write anymore I'll finish it sooner but to my excuse a lot has been going on. Anyway hope you enjoy the story. Please read and review!!

Second off, since I got good feedback from the last time I put in Hermione's point of view I'm going to do it again. Anyway enjoy the story!

Chapter 8

There's always one moment in a person's life where they know that everything changed. That one moment in which you realize you've been living in a blur and everything comes into focus. It could be a tragic accident that makes you realize, it could a reencounter with somebody, or even one second. In my case it was one person. She helped me regain my faith, she gave me courage, but most of all she made me happy. I couldn't just let that slip away. She was the one and I wasn't about to let her go.

Mum and dad left the room but everybody else was starting to enter it. As I start to get up my head started to spin. They all came rushing over telling me to put my head back down.

Everybody was asking how I was and all I wanted to know how Hermione was.

"SHUT IT!" I took a breath to stop my pounding head, " the healers said I'm fine. I just have a small concussion and I could leave in a few hours. They're just keeping me here to make sure I don't pass again even though they doubt I will. Now _please_… just go home. You all know I love you but I'm fine."

Everybody just stood in shock. Ginny was the first to talk, saying something how I'm a git for making them all nervous and then gave me kiss, only after she punched my shoulder. One by one they all filed out. George was the last to go. I called him over as he was leaving the room.

"Listen I just need you to answer the question I'm about to ask and don't ask me any questions, not just yet. Can you do that for me?" I asked.

"After having a part in almost cracking your head open, I believe I can do that" he said with a smirk.

"Good now just tell me is Hermione ok?"

He looked at me raising an eyebrow. "No questions asked" I reminded him.

"The last we were in her room she was still conscious but the doctors were coming in to tell them about some test they did" he said a low voice.

"Them?" I asked a little faster then I should have.

"There was a guy with her in there but I think we would have known if she was dating somebody right?"

"Yah, right…" I said in a dazed tone. If Hermione had already started dating then that could be her boyfriend. I mean it has been a month, for all I know that guy in the bookstore could be her new boyfriend. She was amazing, any guy would kill for a woman like Hermione and I just let her go. How could I have done something so stupid?

"Which room is she in, George?"  
"Fourth floor, 3a. You are going to go visit?"

"Ya, I think I will."

There was a brief pause where it looked as if he was debating with himself on if he should say something.

"You like her" he said more as a statement then question. I hardly see him this serious but his face suddenly looked as if it had aged a few years. I could feel my face doing the same thing.

"I love her." There I had said it, it didn't matter what anybody else though anymore. Nobody knew what was better for my life then me. This is the path I want. This is the path that is going make me stronger. I have to make choices that are good for me and not just what everybody else is doing. If it took me this long to figure it out then so be it. I've found what I want and what I want is Hermione. And I'm not going to let her go again just because I have insecurity that people with think she's to good for me. Because I too deserve happiness and with Hermione I was truly the happiest guy on the planet.

"Then go get her back." He said with a smile, turned around and just walked out leaving me with my thoughts.

As soon as I was discharged from my room I started to head straight for Hermione's room. I walked right past the nurse who was trying to tell me something and into the room. I opened that door expecting to see Hermione lying down in the bed eyes closed, giving me time to think of what to say but no. I walked in on Hermione with her top off, while the doctor put a wrapping around her ribs.

"I'm sorry! I'll just…" I started to stutter on my words. "I'll wait outside" I said closing the door behind me.

The nurse looked at me and laughed "She bruised her rib. The doctor will be done wrapping the ace bandage in a minute."

I waited outside the room till the doctor came out and told me it was ok to go back in. The doctor started to walk away then quickly turned around and gave me something shiny, a necklace. They took it off her when they were examining her and forgot to give it back. After closer look I noticed it was the necklace I gave her. One day after work I stopped by the bookstore and just gave it to her. No real reason, no special occasion, I just saw it and thought she would like it. I figure she would stop wearing once we broke up.

I walked in and slowly made my way to Hermione. She was sitting on the edge of the bed gathering her things into her bag, all ready to go home.

"The doctor told me to give this to you" I said handing her the necklace. She reached into my hand and took it with a nod. I couldn't help to smile when I felt an shock go through our touch.

"Hermione" she put up her hand to stop me. "No please just let me get this out. I've been thinking of you nonstop. I was unsure of what I wanted and who I was. I thought that once people would find out we were dating they would point out how you could get somebody better then me. But I've come to the realization that I have to stop putting myself down. You were right that day out in my backyard. I've come to far from Hogwarts and I do have a great life. But I can't fully have that if I'm missing the most important thing in my life. I need you Hermione. Without you I'm nothing. The happiest time of my life was with you. You're amazing and talented and I know you could get any guy in a heartbeat but please forgive me for my stupidity. I love you and I can't get your out of my mind."

I had to stop to take a breath. I just put myself out there. I was never at this end of the conversation before. All those girl in Hogwarts I've done this too. I was such a git I can't believe that I ever got as lucky to have Hermione.

She started to look over to me; I could see the tears in her eyes. "You are such an idiot". Just with that he leaped off the bed and into my arms. Crying into my shoulder I could her saying how she missed me and how much she wished her date would have never happened. She let go of me and looked into my eyes, "I fell off the horse and I my head hit he ground and all I could think about was how much I wished you were there to help me instead of Scott." She said weeping.

"Well I'm not going anywhere now and ready to shout it to the world." I said with a smile from ear to ear. "So, how come the doctor got farther with you then I did on the first date?" I said with a wink.

Hermione just laughed and took her bag. "Let's go Fred."

With those simple three words we walked out of hospital hand in hand. I was ready to face the world and I was going to do it with the best person I ever knew. The one and only, Hermione Granger.

Hi everybody!! So there's the last chapter!! Although I'm thinking of writing an epilogue. I'm pretty sure I will but I want to hear if you guys want me to so please review I would really appreciate it. Once again I apologies for not updating. Hope you all enjoyed!!


	9. deleted scene

Hey, so here's another deleted scene that I typed up but later on realized that didn't really like in the story. Enjoy!

The light was so bright that it even hurt Hermione's eyes when they were closed. Her head felt like it was being hit by a jackhammer and her chest hurt with every breath. She struggled to open her eyes and when she did the light hurt them so much she shut them again.

"Hermione? You awake?"

"You're really loud."

"Well glad to see you're awake." Scott chuckled. "You had a good fall. How you feeling?"

"Like I fell off a horse, how do you think?"

"Ok then your cranky. The doctor is going to be back soon. He said that you probably have a concussion. They ran some test; they should be back any minute. I'll wait if you want."

It was right there that I had a decision to make. I could tell him to stay and thank him for staying so I don't wake up in a room alone. Or I could go with the guy with make my heart skip a beat.

"Don't stay." I said painfully.

"It's fine really I want-"

"No really, don't do that. I'm sorry, I really am… I'm just not ready for this."

Scotts smile faded away. You saw him debating on whether to fight his decision but stood up slowly and looked at me.

"Well then, thank you for giving me a shot. I really do appreciate it, you know, giving my circumstances…"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, really" Scott said standing up, "don't apologies. It was just a date, everybody has dates. Preferably not dates they got knocked out on but you know…."

I let out a giggle. "Better then being knocked up on." I said with a shrug and a smile.

Scott let out a smile and said his goodbyes. Then it was just me. That never lasted long; the doctor came in a few minutes later with my results.


End file.
